Talk:Weaponsmith
Tetris, collector weapons and armors in any area are better than crafters in the next area because they are one area ahead. They offer an ele Level 60 armor when the crafter is offering level 51. Like wise a max weapon in the Crystal Desert is earlier and cheaper than one from Droknar's Forge. I think a good note of praise is that they make a good base for those who buy upgrades and want good weapons to put them on. --Karlos 16:35, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) Definitions and Naming 1. I don't think "Weapon Crafter" is an actual in-game term. If so, we have the freedom to rename the article if it makes sense to do so (and don't rename it if it doesn't make sense). 2. "Weapon Crafter" is currently defined as weaponsmiths who can craft AND customize weapons. 3. There are guys who can only customize, not craft, weapons. It makes sense to call that guy a weaponsmith, not weapon crafter. 4. It seems unnecessarily complicated to sub-divide into NPCs who are only Weaponsmiths, and NPCs who are Weapon Crafters (which would be a sub-category of weaponsmith). 5. It also seems absured to call someone who cannot craft weapon as a Weapon Crafter, especially when the definition of Weapon Crafter says it craft weapons. 6. Thus I make a motion to rename the entire Weapon Crafter article as Weaponsmith, change the definition to say "customize and/or craft weapons", and avoid sub-dividing the Weapon related NPCs. Collecting votes for 7 days. -PanSola 07:54, 5 January 2006 (UTC) :I can't think of any in-game name. The tag behind their name is just "Weapons". I picked "Weapon Crafter" because crafting is their main purpose and that's what the vast majority of them does. And they can be found in the "Crafter's Corner" in several cities. There are some few weapon crafters that can only customize, but those are exceptions. In the end it's a matter of definition. If a craftsman modifies/repairs something existing (i.e. customization), isn't this "crafting" too, even if he doesn't create something from scratch? ;) :I wouldn't mind if we rename them to "Weaponsmith", but I don't think it is really necessary. No harm done if we keep the name "Weapon Crafter". The difference in meaning is really minor, but it would be a helluvalot of work to correct the name on all pages and fix all broken links. Is it worth the hassle? :In any case, I'm against splitting those weaponsmiths that can only customize from those who can customize and craft. That'd be unnecessary and confusing. -- 08:29, 5 January 2006 (UTC) ::If there is no harm in simply having them as Weaponsmiths as opposed to Weapon Crafter, I am willing to do the work. -PanSola 09:13, 5 January 2006 (UTC) ::BTW, all the Weapon people in cities with "Crafter's Corner" actually craft, so it doesn't push the discussion one direction or the other d-: -PanSola 09:32, 5 January 2006 (UTC) :::/Shrug/ If this is really that important to you, and if you're willing to do all the work, you've got my blessings (as the one who wrote most of the weapon crafter articles). :::On a side note: The Online Manual calls them "Weaponsmith" too. But it doesn't mention with one word that weapons can be crafted. -- 10:18, 5 January 2006 (UTC) ::::One more thing: What about the Armor Crafters? Shall those be renamed to Armorsmith too? It would be nice to have a consistent naming scheme. But ... damn ... the Artisans spoiled that already. ;) -- 10:23, 5 January 2006 (UTC) :::::Since it's already spoiled, I won't bother. BTW the online manual calls them "Armor Crafter" anyways, so that's a different way to stay "consistent" d-: -PanSola 10:40, 5 January 2006 (UTC) Less than 24 hours remaining, you've been warned -PanSola 07:31, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :Passed with no objections. Renaming them within the hour. -PanSola 22:17, 12 January 2006 (UTC) ::There are quite a few pages still linking to Weapon Crafter. PanSola, I trust you're going to fix all of those as well! =p -- 03:01, 13 January 2006 (UTC) ::: No! I Will NOT! d-: -PanSola 07:51, 13 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Good job so far. =) What about Weapon Crafter List? It lists all weaponsmiths, not only those who craft. We should move that article to Weaponsmith List. -- 08:01, 13 January 2006 (UTC) :::::I'm semi-neutral about that. The list itself is about the subset of weaponsmiths who are weapon crafters. Those who cannot craft were included for completeness/clarity's sake, but the list really isn't about them at all. I won't stop you if you want to move that d-: -PanSola 08:17, 13 January 2006 (UTC) Suffix update? Is it just me or did the max weapon crafters suddenly have a suffix of "Weaponsmith" instead of the usual "Weapons"? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 14:48, 28 November 2006 (CST) Nope, they did it ot seperate them, I guess. Hogie 17:11, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :Yes, I realise that now; I was the one who updated this and other NPC types on their suffixes ;) My question was half-a-year old :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:01, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Ouch. Hogie 09:37, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Note Umm, how old is that note? Sure, they may be on par with collectors... but no one uses them either, really. Qing Guang 02:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Weaponsmiths have got collectors beat in nearly every way possible. I use weaponsmiths when I'm searching for specific mods, so I say it stays.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 02:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC)